happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Tale of a Lost Tail
A Tale of a Lost Tail is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode reveals how Stacy lost her tail. Roles Starring *Stacy Featuring *Petunia *Fungus *Disco Bear Appearances *Nutty *The Mole *Lumpy *Toothy Plot The episode begins with the text "Sometime ago..." on the screen. Stacy with her tail is shown spraying numerous objects. One of these is a bench with gum wads stuck underneath, and Nutty is seen chewing on them. Stacy sprays the bench, unknowingly suffocating Nutty since his mouth was open. Stacy stops at a filthy cage, so she unwisely sticks her tail inside and sprays. At that moment, a lion bites on it and almost pulls Stacy in for a snack. She manages to escape, but loses her tail in the process. The Mole zookeeper picks up the severed tail and throws it back into the lion's cage. The text "Sometime before that..." appears, followed by a scene where Petunia and Stacy are shown walking together. Disco Bear quickly flirts with her. Petunia reacts by spraying him in the eyes. Stumbling blindly, he stomps on Stacy's tail, prompting a visit to the hospital. Lumpy begins an operation to fix up Stacy's tail. Hours later, Lumpy walked Stacy out of a room, revealing The results. He had mistakingly replaced her tail with a beaver's tail from another patient, Toothy. After another go, Stacy got her own tail back, this time fixed up. While walking home, Stacy saw Petunia spraying the sidewalk and wiping it clean. Stacy used her tail to spray the whole sidewalk and cleaned it at a faster pace. She then sprayed Petunia's car and several windows. Petunia tells her to use her spray only for emergencies. A horrid smell blows in the way, coming from Fungus eating a moldy pizza. Stacy prepared to spray, but sees she has used it up. After waiting many hours, her spray fluid has reloaded and she sprays Fungus constantly, accidentally suffocating him. Upon burying his corpse, her OCD increased and she sprayed the area to get rid of the germs. Taking a stroll over town, Stacy sprayed many objects, leading to the accident at the zoo. At home, Stacy cries over her lost tail until Petunia gives her a spray bottle. Stacy then continued her spraying. This was all revealed to be a flashback Stacy was having. Suddenly, she gets an idea for another tail implant. However, she sees she does not have enough money and growls in frustration. Deaths #Nutty and, previously, Fungus were suffocated by Stacy's spray. Injuries #Disco Bear is sprayed in the eyes. #Stacy gets her tail torn off by a lion. Trivia *This episode reveals Stacy and Petunia are sisters. It also explains how Stacy lost her tail. *The original pitch of this episode was to show Stacy born tailless (also once put in her CTA). It was later changed for unexplained reasons, saying she naturally had a tail. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 33 Episodes Category:Origin episodes